


Operation: Beast Mode

by SharpTeethAreHot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpTeethAreHot/pseuds/SharpTeethAreHot
Summary: Headed by a brand new leader, MECH is laying their tracks to a greater good.Seek and destroy any and all extra-terrestrials.The best way to destroy an enemy? Send in their own ally.





	1. Informational Worry

 

It was a charming day in Jasper, Nevada. One or two clouds drifting about, a small, cool breeze steady enough to provide a cooling source. It was even the opposite of blistering heat of the desert, instead, cool and warm enough to put one in a sleepy daze. So perfect a day it was go do blasting over dunes, crush rocks, or simply sit somewhere and watch Miko draw.

Instead, his Miko was gone. 

His little human Wrecker, gone.

The friendly giant wanted to truly wreck whoever took Miko, pick them up and ground them to dust! Instead, he was sent on patrol duty [with Arcee but she was off in the other direction of the patrol], to keep watch for any ‘Cons.

Besides, MECH certainly knew ‘good’ times to kidnap someone. There was going to be an epic monster-truck rally in just three days.

 

Overall, questions arose. How  _ did _ MECH survive their downfall? Bulkhead thought they were all destroyed after Silas was, gone to the wind. How did they figure out the perfect time to capture Miko? He couldn’t guess that either, neither could the others.

How? Was the overall question

How? How? How?  _ How? _

It ate at him like those horrid scraplets! Starting with his processor and going down to his very spark. Chewing and chewing until he gave up and transformed, pressing a hand to his helm and sitting on the nearest boulder, he went into silence.

Sure, he worried about him and his teammates every day, worried for Jack and Raf, worried for all his friends and Wheeljack.

But Miko was something else, he worried about her as much as anything, she was almost,  _ almost _ , like a sparkling to him! Even though she’s proved her place with the Wreckers, a human was a human. So fragile and so.. so weak at times! 

That didn’t change feelings though, they were as close as could be, what was that saying? Two bolts in a pod? No, two peas in a pod. 

 

“Hey, Bulk, how are you holding up over there?”

The bot was startled, blinking his optics as he practically leaped from his sitting spot “Uh-! Arcee, I’m fine.”

“Hm. Don’t worry about Miko. We all know she’s either going to blow the place up or get out somehow. Either way, escape’s better soon than never, I think Ratchet or Raf might have  _ something _ soon.” 

“I know but it’s just... “ the large mech went silent for a moment.

“I know how you feel, Bulk.”

The green one sighed now.

“I don’t like the looks of things, Arcee. They’re not good!” 

  
  
  
  


Silence passed between the two, faintly, he could hear the roaring purr of Arcee’s engine. Ripping up the road under fast wheels, rivalling Bumblebee in her speed.

Transforming, she walked up to him the last few feet.

Coincidentally, that was when they both got a com from Raf.

“Guys! I got something from MECH! It’s about Miko!” the human child hollered. Voice full of relief and fear.

The two Autobots looked at each other and quickly traveled back to the base. This time, both of their wheels ate the road with a violent frenzy.

 

When all of the bots had gathered, Bulkhead’s blue eyes stared at the human boy. His tree-brown hair up in spikes as he stared at his portable computer. 

“I’m sending you the message now, Ratchet. It’s really.. creepy though, I gotta say.” the boy, Raf, frowned.

The veteran medic wasted no time, opening the message to a once-encrypted file. It was a simple message, deceivingly so.

 

_ We have your girl. _

 

A simple threat it seemed to be. So basic, too. “Raf, me and you are going to have to work together to see if we can track this-”

“We can’t Ratchet, it’s sent from a phone that was destroyed.” the boy placed it bluntly before he looked worried.

“How will we get Miko back?” a near whisper.

The booming voice of Bulkhead answered “We’ll smash them all apart until we get her back!” 

“Easy, Bulkhead. No smashing anything until we find out where Miko is, and exactly where she is.” a surprise voice joined into their conversation. It was the Prime who hustled his way into it.

Bulkhead looked over to Prime, along with everyone else.

“Rafael, do not worry.” it was something short, though reassuring to the boy as he looked to his computer for a moment.

“When do you think we’ll get her back though?” 

Silence.

Ratchet spoke.

“We’re unsure as of now. Though all of us, Fowler included, are working on finding her. The new leader of MECH is surely clever.”

A short beeping from the signal of a com was heard.

Raf’s voice piped up now.

“Uh- Do- Do I answer it?” he blinked his eyes in surprise, craning his head up to the others.

“Yeah!” Jack yelped as he rushed over to the human with the laptop.

“I’ll uh- make it where you all can see two.” it took a moment before a message screen popped up on Team Prime’s computer systems.

The username on it was simply MECH_TEAM-12

  
  


A button click showed a shadowed mask with glowing green eyes.

“We have yer lassy.”

“What do you want with Miko?!” Bulkhead snapped before Optimus attempted to converse.

“Bulkhead, wait for a moment.” the Wrecker opened his mouth to respond, but Arcee ushered him away out of sight.

“Like ah said, we have yer lassy, bot boys.” the voice was low and calm. Yet not too old or young, and clearly very southern.

“MECH, we do not want any part of this, simply give us Miko back.” it was an attempt, feeble yes, but attempts should always be made with enemies.

“Aw, ya know we can’ do dat, bot boy. Yet I can too make an agreement, dere.”

Optimus glanced to the others with a stoic expression before looking to the screen.

“Alright. What will it be?”

“I know ya won’t agree with dis one, but all ya’ll surrender and I’ll give ye yer lassy back.” he snorted before leaning back. Fingers entangling with each other as he hummed.

“But, ah guess I’ll settle with yer best fighter. Give it t’ me and I’ll give ye yer lassy back. The conditions though… I’ll gladly prefer one o’ dem bots dead.”

A tough negotiation. Either way, Prime couldn’t do that. As much as he was an enemy to the Decepticons, it’d be barbaric to simply take even a Vehicon for a pig to slaughter.

Silence took over the call before the man shook his head.

“Name be Milgroy, g’luck findin’ that one hacker kid.” he seemed to grin before the call ended with.

MECH_TEAM-12 ended the call. Call again? [Y] / [N]

 

Optimus Prime went into action “Bumblebee, Arcee, go onto patrol. Avoid anything suspicious but take note of its coordinates. Ratchet, Rafael attempt to locate MECH. Jack, Bulkhead, aid them if need be.” 

Thus, they went their own ways to find their dear friend.


	2. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko's found my a service driver on his way to work on someone's vehicle. Ending up getting help, her only focus is to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter is a shitty chapter

Miko was wheezing. Her arm hurt, her chest hurt, her side her, she hurt everywhere it seemed. Legs aching, she  _ finally _ stumbled upon someone with a phone. Hand clutching to her blood-covered arm, she reached out to the nearby person. The Japanese girl had only just approached a town after what seemed to be an eternity of walking and running.

MECH put up less of a fight of her escape than she though. Miko wouldn’t doubt it if it was because of that  _ stupid _ monster they attacked her with.

 

_ I’ll make it, and when I do, I’m beating  _ **_all_ ** _ of their asses into a steaming scrapheap, that not even a Scraplet can pick apart! _ snarled the girl in her thoughts. Yet the first person she stumbled across was an old mechanic heading to work in his old service truck, roaring as loud as a semi’s engine. The vehicle quickly slowed, and stopped on the shoulder.

 

“Lady, are you okay?! Holy shit!” he yelped, catching Miko as the teen swayed precariously.

Whipping out his phone, he quickly dialed the emergency services, wasting no time to get the the strange black-and-pink haired girl out of the place and into the careful hands of the doctors.

“Lemme.. Lemme call my friends- Please-” she made a reach for the phone.

“Lady, no! Wait until the services get here-”   
“No!” 

Sirens rang in the distance, their howls signalling the help they bring. 

“See, you’re going to be alright- Lady, c’mon stay awake here! Uh- What’s your… your name! What’s your name?” 

Miko was tired, she hurt still. She just wanted to call her friends.

“Miko-” 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When Miko awoke, it was in a near-blinding panic. Coffee colored eyes widening and flickering wildly at the overly-sterilized, white room. It was a moment before the wild beeping of a heart monitor, made the whole situation dawn on her.

She was in a hospital. Saved from MECH. Safe from that wild animal that they attacked her with.

 

Safe, but not all the same. She was without her friends. Who knows how her foster parents would react!

“Oh! You’re awake!” spoke a chipper voice.

Great. Now she has to deal with  _ this _ first.

Turning her attention, she looked to the nurse, who had already gone to give Miko a check up from the looks of it.

“I’m sure you’re hungry, luckily your injuries weren’t so bad, just deep enough in the skin to bleed a lot. But we have you all patched up, sweetie!”

Miko decided to hold the snarky remarks on her tongue, opting to agree on food. She’ll get out of this hockey-puck the first chance she gets, find out where she is, and get back to Jasper if she’s not there.

First, food. Second, contact Jack or Raf, maybe Fowler or Ms. Darby. Third, get back with Bulkhead. Forth, rock on like a badass!

The first will be easy, the rest.. Maybe more difficult. Either way, she was getting out and especially out of this  _ stupid  _ hospital gown.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

One or two weeks. One or two weeks is how long she has to wait! She didn’t want to wait for herself to heal! She wanted out of here! Out of Payson, Arizona, as she’s come to learn where she was. 

“Ma’am, a Mr. Fowler will like to speak with you.” Miko looked over to her in a heartbeat, a grin splitting her face “Heck yeah! Fowler!” 

The said man walked in with a relieved face breaking through his normal ‘I’m-An-Agent-So-I’m-Always-Serious’ facade. 

“Hey, Fowler! You here to get me out?”

“Yes and no, the fella’s at home are worried as hell about you.” he frowned at Miko before drawing up a chair and sitting down with a grunt. Looking to the nurse he waved her off “Close the door on your way out too, please.”

 

“Now, Miko, tell me how did you get kidnapped by MECH?”

The girl blinked “Uhh.. well I was out in the park, shocking I know, and I was drawing a bird when BAM! I got upped and driven off by them!” 

The agent nodded slowly.

“Miko, you do realize you have been missing in Nevada for nearly a week, right?”

It was time for her to be surprised “Oh..” 

“Now, what attacked you? Did MECH do this?”

“Uhm.. I’ll tell all of you back at Base. When are we going there? I’m well enough to walk! It’s just my arm that hurts at this point!” 

“No. In a few days your foster parents will be here to pick you up. Luckily, I have convinced your parents in Japan to let you stay here. It was difficult though.”

“Aw that sucks… How’s Bulk though? And the others?”

“Like I said, they were worried, and all right. Con activity here and there but nothing they couldn’t handle.”

“I missed it then! That sucks!”

 


End file.
